


With A Little Help From My Friends

by rowename



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowename/pseuds/rowename
Summary: The Doctor is an idiot and Yaz is on hand to help.





	1. Chapter 1

Travelling through time and space in a blue box that was bigger on the inside, with a young blonde yorkshirewoman who insisted she’d been angry and old and Scottish a couple of weeks ago, was never going to be normal. They’d all accepted that.

That didn’t mean any of them were entirely prepared for the brand of weird of the Doctor walking out into the console room of the TARDIS with… that. With precisely zero shame she plugged it into a spot just under the console and the thrumming sound of vibration filled the room.

“Is that…” Ryan said.

“Why’s she doing that here?!” Graham said.

Yasmin stared for a second, then swallowed.

She wasn’t entirely sure whether or not she was relieved when the Doctor proceeded to apparently scratch her back with it.

The wand had a long, sturdy body adorned with a whole array of controls. At one end was the wire, and at the other, joined by a thinner bridge, was a rounded ball that vibrated rather noticeably.

“Does… does she not know what a vibrator is?” Yaz said.

The Doctor was holding the vibrating ball against her lower back, eyes closed.

“Have you seen her idea of a screwdriver?” Graham said.

And apparently she saw nothing wrong with using it in the middle of the console room. Which… sure, nothing to be ashamed of, all that stuff, but Yaz couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed.

Especially given the Doctor’s more… erratic tendencies.

“I’m going to talk to her,” Yaz said eventually.

Mute, Graham and Ryan nodded. It was a few seconds before Yasmin hurried over towards the console.

Ok, so this was weird, even by their standards.

“Um… Doctor?” Yasmin said.

The Doctor opened one eye, then quickly turned the wand off. She cracked into a grin.

“Yaz! Hey, sorry, was it too loud?” she said.

“No, uh, just making sure you… what do you think that is?” Yaz said.

“Spacetime courier delivered it, meant to be just what I needed for the new body,” the Doctor said. “That’s what the note said anyway. Really is, needed something to get the tension out. Great for my back.”

“You think it’s a… back massager?” Yasmin said.

“Isn’t it?” the Doctor said.

She looked at Yaz, her eyes wide and innocent. Yaz swallowed.

“Not… not exactly,” Yaz said.

“Oh, but it was so good at it,” the Doctor said. She held the toy aloft in front of her, staring at it. “Maybe the frame for a puppet. I think I like puppet shows now.”

“What? No!” Yaz said.

“Oh. What’s it for then?” the Doctor said. After a moment she turned, grinning brightly, and offered it to Yaz. “Can you show me?”

Yasmin choked. Behind her Ryan started laughing.

It took her a good moment to regain her breath, pointedly refusing to take the Doctor’s vibrator, and a moment more to work out how on earth to respond.

“Shut it, Ryan,” she said with a glance back, before facing the Doctor. “N-no. It’s, uh, kinda private.”

“Is it?” the Doctor said, wide-eyed. “So if we go back to my room, can you show me there?”

“I- I- uh-” Yaz said.

Well that settled it, the Doctor apparently genuinely didn’t know what a vibrator was. Yaz swallowed again, throat suddenly dry.

And at her hesitation, the Doctor’s expression shifted to something that could best be called ‘hurt-puppy,’ apparently upset Yaz was keeping some big secret from her.

Yaz sent up a silent prayer. She was only human, damn it! What was she meant to do when someone like the Doctor looked at her like that and asked her to-

“Uh- sure,” Yasmin said. “If you really want. Uh…”

Behind her, Ryan was laughing again. Yaz emphatically refused to face him.

Instead she followed the Doctor, watching as she unplugged the toy and then bounded back deeper into the TARDIS.

Yasmin still wasn’t sure how the Doctor found navigating the ship so easy. Still, they made it to what was presumably her room in maybe a minute; there was an open space for the bed, and then just assorted junk pushed up against the walls.

Yasmin didn’t know what else she’d expected.

“Ok!” the Doctor said cheerily. She plugged the toy in, then offered it to Yaz. “What next?”

And she was still grinning, apparently enthralled at the prospect of new information.

“You… really don’t know what this is?” Yasmin said.

“Nope,” the Doctor said. “Might’ve some time, but my head’s still a bit jumbled up.”

Tentatively, Yaz took the wand. She held the grip, not yet touching any of the controls, content to merely gesture with the tip towards the Doctor’s hips.

“It’s meant to, uh, be used there,” Yasmin said.

“Oh, right,” the Doctor said. For a moment it seemed like there was a light of comprehension in her eyes, before: “How?”

Yasmin did her utmost not to choke.

“You do know about, uh, sex, right?” Yaz said.

“Sex?” the Doctor said. She tilted her head. “Sure. Just not with this body, kind of all a bit new. Lots of new parts. Never needed one of those before – oh god have I been doing it wrong?”

“N-no,” Yaz said, then paused for reflection. “Probably. This just, um, simulates…”

“Simulates?” the Doctor said. She looked at the toy, then her eyes widened. “It’d never fit!”

“Not like….” Yaz said.

Was she really having this conversation?

“Oh,” the Doctor said. “You did say you’d show me.”

Yasmin wasn’t entirely sure how she kept breathing. A little nervously she turned the wand around, pointing the currently still ball-tip down.

After a moment, when the Doctor didn’t react, she gingerly prodded the Doctor’s crotch. Still clothed, the toy still off.

“You just, kinda, hold it there,” Yaz said.

“Why?” the Doctor said.

“You said you knew about sex!” Yasmin said.

“I do!” the Doctor said. “But what’s holding it there meant to do?”

“It’s got to be on, but it, uh, feels good.”

“How?” the Doctor said.

“It just does!”

“Yaz, you said you’d show me,” the Doctor said, a little wheedling whine in her voice like Yaz was refusing to buy her an ice cream. “You can, please, I want to know what it is.”

Yaz swallowed. Any other time and she couldn’t see herself hesitating, but… It almost felt wrong to show the Doctor, with how innocent she apparently was. Though it was very hard to refuse that pout.

Yaz bit her lip, then flicked the toy on for a couple of seconds. It wasn’t much, just a quick buzz through the Doctor’s clothes, but it was enough to turn the Doctor’s innocent confused look into one of understanding.

“Like… that,” Yasmin said.

“Do it again,” the Doctor said suddenly.

Then, at least, she had the good grace to blush.

“Sorry, uh, that just felt…” the Doctor said. “Not like it did before. And you know what you’re doing with it better than I do.”

Yasmin hesitated.

On one hand, the Doctor was an alien she was travelling with, and she was pretty sure the Doctor’s age had a couple of zeroes on her own. On the other, it was an adorable blonde woman asking Yaz to hold a vibrating wand against her and make her-

Yaz was almost ashamed of how quickly she made up her mind.

“Ok, just, um, not a word to Ryan or Graham,” Yasmin said. “And, uh, it’s better with nothing in the way.”

“Ok! Anything to help,” the Doctor said.

She shimmied her trousers down a little, not even hesitating. Yasmin tried not to stare, though she honestly couldn’t say whether she was not staring at the neat blonde triangle and the slit just below it, or not staring at the underwear with tiny cartoon bagpipes on more.

Slowly, giving the Doctor every chance to back out (and half-expecting that she would), Yasmin moved the toy into place.

The tip rested against the Time Lady’s core. The Doctor cocked her head, brow knitting in an adorable frown.

“Not really doing much is it?” she said.

Then Yaz turned it on.

A gasp escaped the Doctor’s lips, pushing her hips forwards and making Yaz need to adjust her grip to keep the vibrating tip of the toy pressed against her.

“Oh wow,” the Doctor said.

Somehow her accent was even thicker now. Throat dry, Yaz increased the intensity by one, then by two, then stopped as the Doctor gave a much more distinct moan.

Her cheeks were flushing red now, lips parting in evident ecstasy. Yaz tried and failed to pretend that she wasn’t staring.

It was hard not to look.

And then the Doctor grabbed her wrist, both hands holding Yaz’s own in place, and holding the toy where it was.

“Don’t stop!” the Doctor said. Even she seemed surprised by exactly how into it she was.

There was no question about when the Doctor came, her moans reaching a crescendo and her grip on Yaz’s arm tightening. As if Yasmin would stop now!

She found she couldn’t look away from the Doctor’s face, a thin layer of sweat over flushed features, her blonde hair somehow looking all ruffled and messed up despite having never been touched, a gasping mouth and eyes that stared open and met Yasmin’s own throughout.

When she turned the toy off, Yasmin found she was the one shaking. Reeling too much to go anywhere, not that she would anyway, she sat back and stayed close to the post-orgasmic Doctor.

“You’re the best, Yaz,” the Doctor said.

“Y-you’re welcome,” Yaz said. She tried to steady her breathing. “Uh, any time.”

Yaz slumped down, slightly breathless despite the fact she wasn’t the one who’d been touched. She glanced towards the flushed Doctor.

Ok. Maybe she could get used to this. The Doctor certainly seemed happy.

“So, if you didn’t know what it was, why did you buy one?” Yaz said.

“Oh, no, I didn’t buy it,” the Doctor said. “It was a gift from my wife.”

“Oh, right,” Yaz said.

She breathed out, leaning back for almost a whole second before she jumped.

“Wait, your _what_?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.

Sometimes it was fun to hang out in the console room, even when they were just flying through the vortex. The Doctor was off… wherever, they’d all long since given up keeping track of the corners of the TARDIS she could vanish into.

Yaz was left standing to the side of the central console; she knew well enough to not touch anything, except the biscuit dispenser, but just standing there had its own thrill.

There was no way she could hope to understand what kind of force of power thrummed under her feet, but she could still feel it all around her. The central rotor moved, lights in the walls and pillars around them shifted…

She knew she wasn’t the only one that enjoyed standing there. Ryan and Graham were off to the side too, marvelling at the same sight.

No matter how long she ended up travelling with the Doctor, Yaz wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to it.

And then there was the clatter of footsteps.

The Doctor stumbled into the console room, a huge grin on her face as looked around; her eyes quickly settled on Yasmin, and she hurried over.

“Yaz!” the Doctor said, still breathlessly excited. “Something important you should know about me. Something really, really important.” She inhaled. “I am a _huge_ bottom.”

There was a rather loud sound from the opposite side of the room as Ryan started choking on a biscuit.

Yasmin’s eyes widened.

“Uh…” Yaz said.

“So I need your help!” the Doctor said.

“Uh…” Yaz blinked. “Why?”

“Well someone’s got to go on top,” the Doctor said, as though it was obvious.

Yaz blinked again. Ryan, meanwhile, moved on from choking to bending over double with laughter. Graham seemed pointedly staring at a point on the wall far away from both of them.

Yaz swallowed. Ok, they hadn’t really talked about the whole vibrator incident, but it had still happened, so maybe this wasn’t… surprising.

Well there had been the whole panicked exchange after before Yaz found out that apparently the Doctor and her wife weren’t entirely exclusive, which was a relief given what they’d just done, but not much more than that.

It hadn’t been a topic of conversation Yaz had known how to bring up again. ‘Oh hi, you remember that time I gave you an orgasm? If you wanted me to do it again, just let me know! Any time. Really, any time.’

She’d half-expected it to just stay a one time thing, a memory she’d keep finding herself replaying at awkward moments, not for the Doctor to just burst in and say…

No. Wait. The Doctor hadn’t known what a vibrator even was, there was no way she was saying…

Yasmin turned, the laughter behind her rather distracting.

“I don’t think she means, um, in bed,” Yaz said to them.

“I _absolutely_ mean in bed,” the Doctor said. She pouted slightly, “What else does it mean?”

“I was just wondering that,” Yaz said, slightly faintly.

Ok, re-evaluate everything she knew about the Doctor. Apparently she really was happy to just walk in and proposition her.

“Want to?” the Doctor said. She was beaming again, almost dancing on the spot. “It’s been way too long since I was on the bottom with someone. People always say being on top’s better, but I never understood that. Bottom all the way!”

“Can- um, can you stop saying bottom?” Yaz said.

“Alright,” the Doctor said brightly. Then her expression fell; “Wait, do you not want to be on top…”

“N-no!” Yaz said. She pointedly stayed facing away from Ryan and Graham. “I’m, uh, happy to. Very happy to. Just…”

The Doctor grinned. Yaz rather quickly forgot what she was going to say.

“Want to go?” the Doctor said.

“To where?” Yaz said, voice still a little faint.

“I just put the bed together,” the Doctor said. “Can’t wait to share it with you!”

Yaz choked slightly. Ok. Ok then.

Oh screw it, it wasn’t like she hadn’t imagined this before, and the Doctor certainly seemed eager, who was she to say no?

“Lead the way,” Yaz said.

They left Ryan and Graham far, far behind them. Definitely something of a relief.

Look, if an adorable blonde alien woman wanted her to go on top, who was she to deny them? Nothing to be ashamed of.

The Doctor had a distinct spring in her step, which was… honestly it was doing a few things for Yaz’s ego, so she couldn’t complain. The Doctor kept smiling, happily almost skipping through the TARDIS’s labyrinthine hallways.

Eventually they reached a corner Yaz was sure she hadn’t seen before. The Doctor walked up to a surprisingly ostentatious double doorway, surrounded by cog-like decorations, and pushed it open.

It wasn’t the same room as before, Yaz noted. Maybe the Doctor had more than one room, or had gotten bored and decided to move, or… damn it, why was she thinking about that right now when-

Yasmin followed her into the room, and then faltered.

The Doctor turned around, facing her more fully with the same sunny smile on her face. She shrugged off her coat.

Yaz blinked.

“That’s a bunk-bed,” Yasmin said.

“Isn’t it great?” the Doctor said, grinning. “Got it a couple of lifetimes ago. Fell a bit out of love with them lately, but got back into them with this body. Go on, you go on top!”

The Doctor hurried over, effortlessly slipping into the bottom bed. Yaz blinked.

“You want me… to go on top… of a bunk-bed,” Yaz said slowly.

“I thought you wanted to?” the Doctor said.

She stuck her head out to peer better at Yasmin. There was a moment of silence.

“It’s… not exactly what I expected,” Yaz said. She hesitated. “But, uh, sure.”

The Doctor grinned again. Somehow that made it worth it.

“You… you do know that top and bottom can mean other things though, right?” Yasmin said.

“Like what?” the Doctor said.

Yaz hesitated.

“Uh. I’ll show you later,” she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this is a story I'm just going to keep coming back to with something stupid.

Returning to Earth always felt weird. After seeing the past, the future, alien worlds and stars and spaceships… Walking around the familiar streets of Sheffield just felt strange.

Ryan and Graham had their own home to go to, and they probably wanted a bit of time with just the two of them for it. That left her with the ever-excitable Doctor, who was…

Yaz hadn’t asked. Was there a word for woman who travelled through space and time, who she shared a bed with (albeit a bunkbed), who turned out to genuinely be a huge bottom in more ways than one, and who sometimes needed help to work out a vibrator?

She could think of one word that presented itself, and the prospect of heading back to her home with a girlfriend in tow was…

She took a deep breath. No, this was only going to be as awkward as she made it. They knew the Doctor, nothing had been going on last time, nothing uncomfortable was going to happen this time.

She glanced back to see the Doctor following her, and tried very hard to not think of how that face looked flushed and gasping, staring up at her with a mix of sheer adoration and pleading.

Ok. Yasmin swallowed. Maybe she didn’t try _that_ hard not to think of it.

Still, this shouldn’t be too bad.

They reached her apartment. Yaz knocked, the Doctor bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet beside her. When Najia Khan opened the door, Yaz barely had enough time to say hi before the Doctor hugged her.

“Hi Yaz’s mom!” the Doctor said. “Great to meet you again! Have I mentioned that you made a stupendous, awesome, wonderful human lately?”

“Not since last time you visited,” Najia said. Carefully she extricated herself from the Doctor, smiling slightly, by now more used to the Doctor’s… eccentricities.

“Oh, that’s good!” the Doctor said. “Just wanted to be sure, she’s really excellent with a vibrator.”

It was about a whole second before their ears registered what they’d just heard. Najia looked towards Yaz; Yaz’s eyes widened.

“Uh,” Yaz said. “Give us a second?”

The Doctor looked confused as Yaz dragged her arm, dragging her a little way down the hall of the apartment complex. Najia seemed somewhere between bewildered and proud, even if a teensy bit haunted by too much information.

Cheeks warm, Yasmin opened her mouth to speak before faltering. What was she even meant to say?

“Ok,” Yaz whispered. “Rule one. Please don’t tell my family _anything_ about you, me and vibrators. Please.”

“Oh,” the Doctor said. “You’re just really good, I thought you’d be proud-”

“Still not something they need to know!” Yaz said.

The Doctor looked at her with an expression that could best be described as ‘confused puppydog.’ Then again, given the past few weeks Yaz was getting the distinct impression that a lot of human norms were just weird to her.

Kinda-sorta-maybe dating the Doctor pros: she was dating the Doctor. Kinda-sorta-maybe dating the Doctor cons: it was the _Doctor_.

Yasmin inhaled.

“Just, please don’t mention anything involving you, me, naked or together,” Yaz said.

“How good you look in that police uniform?” the Doctor said.

“Uh. Save that for private too,” Yaz said. “My family do not need to know _anything_ about my sex life.”

“Got it!” the Doctor said brightly.

Yasmin hesitated. She regarded the Time Lady for a long few seconds, not sure whether or not she was convinced.

“You’re sure?” Yaz said. The Doctor nodded eagerly.

Slightly less confidently, Yasmin walked back to her family’s apartment. The Doctor was smiling just as brightly.

Najia raised her eyebrows.

“Uh, sorry about that,” Yaz said.

“So are you two…”

“Can we not talk about that now?” Yaz said awkwardly.

Any time when her mother would have any association for the two of them that wasn’t the Doctor just blurting out-

Najia glanced between them, but did at least seem to relax.

“Sure,” her mom said. “Come on in. Uh, Doctor.”

“Thank you!” the Doctor said, hopping over the threshold. “Ooh! Still got the sofa!”

Yasmin started to relax as the minutes ticked by. Five minutes without the Doctor complimenting her, ahem, skills seemed a good start.

Not that the Doctor’s usually effusive praise wasn’t a nice ego-boost, but still, there was a time and a place. Having her compare the sofa to something from Arpharapaxian before quickly backing down and saying Croydon was a much less embarrassing way to pass the time.

“So,” Najia said eventually. “You and my daughter are… close?”

“Mom!” Yaz said.

“Yep,” the Doctor grinned. “Bezzie mates! Fam! BFFs!”

She beamed. Yasmin breathed a sigh of relief; the Doctor turned to face her, evidently cheerful.

“See! Didn’t mention the sex,” she said.

There was a slightly long pause. The Doctor blinked, all wide-eyed and innocent for a long few seconds as Hakim and Sonya Khan suddenly started staring.

“Doctor…” Yaz murmured.

“Oh. Um. I did it again didn’t I?” the Doctor said.

“…Kinda,” Yaz said.

“Sorry,” the Doctor said. She sighed. “I’m going to get spanked _again_ for this aren’t I?”

Yaz buried her face in her hands, just missing the sight of her sister starting to choke on her drink.


End file.
